


Almost

by Rho_Raven



Series: Kill This Love (Scenario) [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bi, F/M, Falling In Love, Hanbin - Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, JenBin, Kimhanbin - Freeform, Maybe Romance, PINKON - Freeform, Pinkpunk, Realization of Feelings, TeamB, YgNewGirlGroup, blackpink - Freeform, i dunno, iKON - Freeform, jennie - Freeform, jenniekim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rho_Raven/pseuds/Rho_Raven
Summary: And in that split second of the moment, I almost fell for the guy. Team B’s B.I., huh?
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Jennie Kim
Series: Kill This Love (Scenario) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686124
Kudos: 7





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever jenbin fic and I wrote it like, 4 years ago. This was first posted on asianfanfics.com.

Training. Practice. It was hard and tiring. As usual. It was not YG Entertainment for nothing anyway. The reason why almost all of their idols were famous was because of the rigorous training they once undergo as a trainee. And I am one of the hopeful trainees aiming to be a well-known star, too. My singing lessons were just finished so I took the chance to just stroll around the building, letting my feet lead me anywhere. My mind was off, just thinking of my group and how we should improve so our Sajangnim would trust us and let us debut. My train of thoughts were cut off when I heard a weird sound. I glared at my stomach when I realized it was the one which made a sound. Way to go, now I’m even hungry. Pabbo, Kim Jennie.

I looked around and that’s when I realized that I most have really been spacing out while walking. I was now on the east wing of the building. The training rooms for male trainees were here. My eyes lit up when I saw a vending machine near me. I jogged towards it and excitedly pressed the designated button for a grape juice in a tetra box. Juice box, huh. As I scrunched and reach for my drink, I heard a rather indistinctive voice, and some mumbles of agreement though it was laced with sadness. I stood up straight as I poke the straw on the box. The sign on the door overwhelms my eyes. Oh. Team B’s training room.

Being a curious girl as I was, audacious and all, I took a peek on the slightly ajar door. There I saw some boys scattered, some were sitting on the floor while others were leaning on the mirror walls. Another one, who was the smallest among them, I think, was standing by the center of the room, giving out encouraging words to lift up his members’ spirit. Oh, I now remember. They lose against Team A in WIN yesterday. But instead of him and his words catching my attention, someone else did. He was sitting on the swivel chair by the music console, head bowed, his eyes trained on the wall across him. He was just staring off. I don’t know if I’m right but I think he was Team B’s leader. I shrugged my shoulders. This was not my business, anyway.

Instead of going back on the west part of the building, where my members were still training, I stayed outside their training room and leaned on the wall beside the door, leisurely sipping my drink, that guy infiltrating my mind. Kim Hanbin, huh? The next G-Dragon. One of the best male trainees there was. I heard he can write and produce songs. I shrugged my shoulder and a faint smile crept in my face. I didn’t like those type of guys, anyway. They’re not my type. I didn’t know why but they always appear cocky to me. Like, they have this certain arrogance in them just because they can write songs. I rolled my eyes. And besides, there was an unwritten rule that members of YG Family don’t date each other.

I was busy staring off on space that I didn’t even realize someone went out the door. I just realized it when I saw him walked passed me, directly to a locker by the wall across of me. He slammed his face directly to lockers without second thought, the bucket above it even falling to his head because of the impact but he didn’t even flinched. My brows raised at this. That was quite intense. Maybe he was really frustrated. Oh well, it was really hard being a leader. He then turned around. A tiny squeak escaped my mouth and I even shuddered. I even involuntarily crumpled the juice box I was holding, thankfully it was already empty. I felt something run down my spines. It’s as if my heart skipped a beat. Hell. Kim Hanbin was . . . Damn. His red-dyed hair and his eyes. Those dark raven eyes. They were full of rage and determination. The intensity of his emotions reflecting his eyes, his red hair illuminating his face, creating that really intense image of him. I held my breath as I stare at him, unconsciously, my hands were already by my chest, while he was still oblivious of my presence.

And in that split second of a moment, I almost fell for that guy. Team B’s B.I., huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this plot actually came from an anime that i watched (any Haikyu fan out there?). This was inspired when Saeko (one of the female character) was sharing how he met this guy and she have this line, 'Actually, I almost fell for the guy" and it kinda make me what to write so here it is.


End file.
